


you're my only one (what do i do?)

by angstoverload (TypicalAuthornim)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: /covers face/, Best Supporter Award goes to Hong Jisoo, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I'M AN ANGSTY PERSON HOW DID I WRITE FLUFF, ICB MYSELF, Love, Love is in the Air, M/M, Medium Burn, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways here kidovna, attempted crack, cameo woozi, happy belated birthday, idk how to tag, im not funny, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalAuthornim/pseuds/angstoverload
Summary: will a worksheet make seungkwan's daydreams come true?or, where seungkwan has a crush on hansol, but that isn't exactly related to his homework. but it somehow manages to become one.





	you're my only one (what do i do?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kidovna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidovna/gifts).



> once upooon a time, me and kidovna were talking about an idea based on a twt post where a guy asks a girl for helping w his english assignment to get a hit with his crush (??) and it manifested into this. （＞ ω ＜）HOPE YOU LIKE IT and i know it was like,,,, months ago but i hope i gave the idea enough justice!!!
> 
> (also consider this a Very Late™ birthday present hhhhh)
> 
> title's from svt's new BOP OF THE CENTURY oh my!

this is probably seungkwan’s last resort. he really had no other way to go, and the people he trusted had _left_ him.

(he decides to cut down on moon bin’s ice cream deal.)

therefore, even if he’s blocked on chat, he could still go through with instagram. it’ll probably be useful for once, he thinks.

joshua hong might be the only person capable of ever saving his life.

(exaggeration, but it works.)

 

_js_hong_

hyung

pls

help me

 

it takes a painstaking two hours for seungkwan’s patience to wear off, but he knows he has to be patient. he can't mess up his only resort.

(he think he _might_ be exaggerating, but he doesn't know any other capable person to help him out with this crisis. so joshua hong, his roommate and the nicest senior it is.)

(he decides to block moon bin on kakao, too. he deserves it.)

but really, he can only wait for so long, and two hours is the time that takes for his patience to disappear and makes him start spamming on joshua’s instagram.

 

_js_hong_

hyung

hyung

hyuuuuuung

hyung nim

pls help

hyung niiiiiim

seungkwan

i literally blocled u on kkt

*blocked

to stop the shit you msged me

please

ur my only resort

let me be at peace here

….

fine.

whatever it is

yeaaa!!!

tysm hyung ily ♡

stop w the flatter

so

(photo attachment)

will u help me

that’s…

ur english assignment

?

i am not doing this

hyung!!!

pls :<

thats unfair

its ur hw and u should so it

-_-

this once, hyung

pls

im asking for a friend!!

for someone else?

well

i meant to keep it a secret

i

i have a crush?

oh my god

s weet

whos this lad

hansol? im p sure uve heard abt him

oh wait

that dicaprio lookalike?

stop callinf him that

he doesnt like it （￣ー￣；）

kay

thats so cute seungkwan

ur all grown up jeonghan would love to hear abt this

its just a crush!!

no. development

（_ω_）

as if it wont happen any soon

so

how can i help

just help me w this

i can impress him

and probs kiss him too?

?????

how will ur assignment be a thing to kiss him?

tht i’ll take care of

i can impress him w this

… well whatev

one min

thank hyung!!!

u da real mvp (・ω<)

i ask binnie to help me

but he ignored me

oof thats

bad

okay

here it is!!

(photo attachment)

thank hyung!!!!!

weekend dinner’s on me

i swear i wont run off this time

i trust u

go get that guy!!!

 

what seungkwan told joshua was not  _ completely _ a lie, though. he  _ did _ have a crush on hansol (or vernon, but seungkwan like hansol more), and he did want to impress him. but using his english assignment for it? it wasn't something he thought of.

now that he thinks of it, it  _ does _ seem like a pretty impressive thing. if hansol could see that seungkwan was good enough in english, then maybe they’d start talking? and become close friends? and also probably date?

he knows that's a far reach, but he wants to dream on. it doesn't hurt, does it? doing it is what might hurt, but his gut tells him this is a 90% foolproof plan.

he just wants to see what would happen, after all.

 

\- - -

 

_ ah _ , seungkwan thinks.  _ there’s hansol. _

he likes to think he isn't  _ that _ interested in hansol, just a little curiosity mixed with admiration, but moon bin would tell you otherwise.

“you look like you’re about to pop your own eyes out, kwan-ah. i hope you know,” moon bin says nonchalantly, hitting seungkwan on the head with his notebook.

“ow! what the--” seungkwan pauses just as hansol goes past him, almost freezing in place.  _ might have looked awkward _ , he thinks as he turns to look at hansol.

the guy gives him a lopsided smile before turning away.  _ definitely looked awkward _ .

before he could even begin to think of explaining himself, the professor enters the class, snatching away the one chance he got to talk with him. he could only take a few glances at him before the class ended and he disappeared as usual. seungkwan knows it’s out of the way if he follows hansol wherever he goes, and it probably won’t do any good for his image. so he stays back, a frown on his face.

at least they’re in the same class.

 

“i’m sitting here from now on,” he unceremoniously announces after break, sitting on moon bin’s place before he could save it

“i wanted the  _ fan _ , idiot” moon bin grunts, taking seungkwan’s seat instead. “you can’t change back even if you want to, now” he narrows his eyes at him, huffing as he takes his own notebook out.

just like he expected, hansol takes the seat beside him. it's hard to contain his smile, so he directs it with much control towards hansol instead.

hansol smiles back warmly, ever the friendly guy he is, and seungkwan wonders whether it was his smile that made him like him. or his handsome looks. or his kind and friendly behavior.

whatever it is, he’s happy.

 

“you finished your assignment?” hansol asks him during break.

seungkwan hadn’t left his seat when he saw that hansol wasn't leaving either, rather deciding to pick on his notebook, doodling random things.

“huh?” he asks, acting nonchalant while his heart is probably running a marathon.

“your english assignment, did you finish it?” 

“uh-- y-yeah,” he said, taking his file out almost immediately.

“no, joshua hyung was telling me you had some problem with the assignment, and to help you,”

_ joshua hyung _ , seungkwan thinks in his mind, a blinding smile on his face.  _ you’re the real hero without a cape _ .

(although he wonders why joshua didn't tell that he knew hansol. maybe that’s a story for another day.)

“ah-- yeah, i did--”

hansol’s already looking through the assignment, face frowning till there are lines on his forehead.

“i-is something wrong?” seungkwan asks, worried. what if joshua tricked him by giving the wrong answers? was he going to be humiliated for eternity because of something stupid? “i mean, i'm not  _ that _ good at english, so i--”

“most of them are correct,” hansol cuts him off, nodding approvingly. “just a few. i’m surprised, though,”

“eh?” he asks, doubtful. did he find out about joshua practically doing his assignment for him?

“hyung said there were a lot of mistakes, but there’s only really few.” hansol nods again. “that's why.”

seungkwan sighs in relief. he was about to span joshua with annoying voice notes of him yelling. “oh.” he ends, suddenly out of words.

what should he talk about? he doesn't even know what they have in common. what if this is their first and last conversation? oh my god, what if--

“so we’ll walk to class together?” hansol asks, snapping seungkwan out of all thoughts.

“huh?”

“you seem really distracted,” hansol says and laughs,  _ laughs _ so beautifully that seungkwan finds himself falling for him all over again. “come on, let’s go to class.”

seungkwan happily agrees.

 

\- - -

 

from there, it kind of speaks for itself. seungkwan doesn't know whether it was because they were surprisingly compatible, or because his whipped self was really insistent to keep the friendship with hansol, but they become close friends soon.

of course, feelings are a huge no-no still.

it isn't like seungkwan wants to  _ hide _ it forever, it’s just that… just what was it exactly?

fear of rejection? of their friendship going to ruins? or maybe just his procrastination acting up? he doesn't know.

what he knows for sure is that he wants to be with hansol for a long, long time.

“look at you,” joshua had sighed shaking his head at seungkwan who had stared into empty space dreamily. “you’re so whipped for him. maybe i could use you for my cake baking nights.”

seungkwan had waved his hand off at joshua, going back to replaying the memories of their weekend out.

it was without doubt a fun day, not to mention he got to buy a lot of stuff. it was really fun with hansol cracking jokes every now and then. apart from the undying crush (or was it just full on love?) on hansol, seungkwan realized that he’s a really good friend. a friend who listens patiently, comforts without words, and just… is there for him.

he’ll hate to break such a friendship.

 

“-- seungkwan! are you even listening?”

seungkwan shakes his head at hansol’s voice, raising his eyebrows in question.

“i asked if you're up to giving me company this weekend.”

“uh--” he  _ hates _ that he keeps stuttering in front of hansol. that’s just plain embarrassing. “where?”

“there's this club in hongdae, opened recently.” hansol says with a shrug. “so? you coming?”

“sure,” he finds himself saying without any second thought.

 

\- - -

 

seungkwan has a hard time finding the club because he’s still pretty new to seoul, and the one month break to his hometown had made him forget all the routes. he calls up hansol twice (or thrice?) and finally finds the club.

it doesn't rub him off the wrong way, but he won’t say he likes it either. clubs always got a no-no from him, and this one in particular gave off the weirdest feeling in his stomach, like he was expecting something.

“seungkwan!” he easily finds hansol’s voice amidst the booming speakers and loud whispers, and he makes his way to the bartop where hansol is sitting, already busy with his drink.

they exchange greetings and sit silently for a while, hansol lazily scanning the crowd while seungkwan fiddles with his glass.

it isn't like he  _ hates _ it here, no. but he’d rather be at the rooftop of their dormitory building, chugging on a can of store-bought beer instead of being bombarded by the annoyingly loud music.

“you look like you don't like it here that much,” hansol interrupts his thoughts of nothingness, and seungkwan shakes his head maybe a bit forcefully.

“i don't usually come to clubs, maybe i’m just uncomfortable.” he laughs half-heartedly, going back to down the shot of… whatever it was.

his plan was to sit there for two hours, or till when he feels like leaving and take his leave. he was pretty sure he would be tired of the place before hansol. besides, he wasn't  _ that _ much of a social person. yeah, he talked to  _ a lot _ of people, but he kept most of them at an arm’s distance.

he notices hansol get up and go somewhere, and grabs another shot glass filled with alcohol, ready to drink it again and hoping he’d be able to sit through a few hours with this. he sees hansol come back and smiles at him.

“come on,” hansol says, getting a hold of seungkwan's wrist.

“huh?” seungkwan asks. “go where?”

“outside, of course.”

“wait, what?” seungkwan asks, clueless as he lets himself be pulled out of the crowd. it’s a breath of fresh air he desperately wanted, but not with hansol joining him, too. “w-what about your friend?”

“i-i told him i’ll be going; it wasn't that good there anyway,” hansol says with a smile, and seungkwan tries hard to ignore the way his heart skips full of something he can't pinpoint at. and maybe he falls for him all over again.

 

\- - -

 

“hyung?” seungkwan calls out one sleepless night.

it’s been a few days till the club thing happened (seungkwan doesn’t wanna remember it and have his heart skip a few beats again; at this rate he’s gonna  _ die _ because his heart forgot to function.) and he had been conflicted ever since. yeah, he did have a somewhat-crush on hansol before getting close to him, but now that they are closer than he ever thought they would be, he’s conflicted.

“yeah?” joshua replies, eyes still on his mobile screen.

“what do you do when you like someone?”

the elder turns his head to him, tilting it in confusion. “what do you--”

“not like, a crush, but like…” seungkwan pauses and wonders how he could express it in simple words. “when you want someone to be with you for like, forever, maybe?”

seungkwan look at joshua expectantly, nervously. the latter’s eyebrows slowly loosen from the tight furrow it was in, and soon he’s laughing in chuckles.

“you like vernon, huh?”

“... maybe?” seungkwan says, biting his pillow in a shy bout. “just answer me, hyung.”

“well, it’s best if you just confess. nothing much grand, but just a simple ‘i like you’ or something.”

“oh…” seungkwan says, nodding his head in thought. that  _ does _ sound good.

“are you gonna confess?”

“i’m not sure…”

“but remember this, seungkwannie,” joshua starts, voice all low and cautious. “don't get sad if he doesn't accept it, okay? or do stupid stuff.”

seungkwan laughs it off, when in reality it's drilling down his heart. “i’m not  _ that _ stupid, hyung.”

 

\- - -

 

seungkwan has been mustering up courage for god knows how long, thinking he’d just blurt it out someday to hansol, just to save himself from feeling awkward later on, if he doesn’t accept. he could just call it a stupid thought and move on, hopefully not ruining his friendship. he would never want to lose a friend like him. but even if it were to happen, he doesn’t think he’ll mope over it. after all, he would be the one to ruin things, so he’ll have to take responsibility of course.

oor someone who’s always positive, seungkwan sure does feel exhausted after all these negative thoughts.

“you seem down,” jeonghan, one of his seniors (and joshua’s best friend) asks. “all okay?”

“yeah, it’s just…” seungkwan starts, but soon feels helpless. what does he say? that he has hopelessly overflowing feelings for someone who possibly only sees him as a friend? he won’t be able to say anything either because, well, jeonghan’s not any of them. “nothing, maybe it’s just stress.” he tells instead

“shua’s been telling me,” Jihoon jumps into the conversation out of nowhere. “it’s hansol, isn’t it?”

seungkwan tries hard to not be obvious, but he gives up anyway.

“you know, its as easy as going to him and just telling it.”

“that doesn't work out for  _ everyone _ , hyung. plus, it was joshua for you. he liked you even before  _ anyway _ ,”

“maybe hansol likes you too?” jihoon supplies, and seungkwan denies hastily.

“you don't  _ know _ ; no one knows.” he puts his hand on his head, eyes filled with conflict and despair. “i’m  _ done _ and  _ stressed _ .”

“well, good luck. we have an assignment to submit in three days.”

“ _ what? _ ”

 

\- - -

 

seungkwan doesn't even notice the door opening, or someone stepping in and standing beside him.

“is this what you’ve been doing all day?”

seungkwan jumps at the sudden voice, and looks up to find hansol staring down at him. “you scared the  _ life _ out of me.”

“hope i’m not talking to your ghost,” hansol laughs and sits beside him, scanning the notes spread out on the floor. “man, you really haven't been resting, have you?” he says, and seungkwan nods exasperatedly. “you could definitely use a break.”

the next minute, seungkwan finds all of his notes being shut close and being tugged at the wrist. “what the--  _ hansol! _ ”

“come on, you finished most of it anyway!” hansol says and suddenly they're running out if the room, out of the dorm buildings, and to the convenience store in the campus.

seungkwan knows there's no use resisting now, and that he won't be able to focus again anyway. might as well use tomorrow to finish it.

he sees hansol buy small snacks and cans of beer, and although he’s wary, he’s happy to have his time off. it had almost felt like it's been forever since he stepped out, so this was a good and definitely a needed break.

“how did you find out i was working anyway?” seungkwan as they make their way back to the dorm buildings.

“i called you four times, and you usually answer by the second call.” hansol shrugs, one hand in his pocket while the other carries the plastic bag full of snacks. “and joshua hyung told me you were doing your assignment.”

seungkwan nods and follows hansol, wondering why they were going back to the dorms.

 

“the rooftop?” seungkwan asks, and hansol nods excitedly before sitting down, taking out everything they bought from the plastic bag.

“well, i don't have an apartment that i live in, so this will have to do it, i guess,” hansol shrugs, and seungkwan laughs before grabbing a can of beer.

they spend time in silence, with the mere comfort that they are with each other. seungkwan is surprised how he doesn't even feel awkward with this silence, as someone who doesn't like it.

“how do you feel now? all relaxed?” hansol asks, and seungkwan looks at him, bewildered.

“you sound so dramatic,” he laughs. hansol joins with him, too, leaning back against the wall.

“well, i was just asking.”

“i do feel better, thanks,” he says and goes back to staring at the sky.

 

seungkwan thinks there might not be a better moment than this, sitting under the stars, a comfortable silence wrapping them like a blanket. it’s perfect.

seungkwan takes a deep breath of the fresh air, trying to feel it's refreshing effect to the maximum. there’s been a lot of things muddled inside him, and this feels almost liberating in a sense.

“this feels nice, right?” hansol asks, staring up at the sky along. “just us, nothing else, and the night sky. almost cinematic, if you’d ask me.”

seungkwan laughs at that, a light sound that bounces and echoes in the endless space.

“if this  _ were _ a drama,” hansol starts again after a few minutes of silence. “you know what’ll happen next?”

seungkwan tilts his head in question; hopes hansol sees it under the bare moonlight.

“there'll be two people here, like us,” hansol replies, leaning more towards seungkwan’s side. “and they'll kiss.”

to say seungkwan is taken aback is… not exactly an understatement, but it doesn't contain every emotion he feels while he hears those words.

and somehow, he finds himself wanting to do just the same.

“so…” seungkwan says. “is  _ this _ a drama, then?”

hansol shakes his head, looking at seungkwan. “no,” he says. they could almost feel their breaths on each other’s skin, a comforting heat against the chill of the night. “but doesn't mean we can't.”

the kiss is probably  the one moment which seungkwan would end up having little to no memory of, because he's too carried away by the sheer emotions overflowing in his heart, spilling over his lips with want. they only break off when they're both out of air, smiling against the breathlessness, content with whatever it is between them.

“i —” hansol starts, but seungkwan beats him to it with another chaste kiss.

“i like you,” he breathes out, his hands over hansol’s neck, trying to look for an answer in hansol’s eyes (and maybe falling into them, too).

hansol looks emotionless for the fraction of a second before a wide smile overtakes, and seungkwan knows exactly what it means.

 

\- - -

 

“so,” joshua stands before seungkwan, hands on his hips. jeonghan stands behind him, almost in the same position leaning against the countertop, but a lot more intimidating. “how did it happen?”

seungkwan squirms in his seat. “i feel like i’m being interrogated for a crime i don’t even _know_ about—”

“we're just happy for you, you dumb ass.” jeonghan fills in thankfully, making seungkwan crack a smile.

“but still, how did any of this happen? i mean, one day you say you're complicated about feelings and a few days later you’re telling me you two are  _ dating? _ ” joshua continues with a frown which resembles a kicked puppy’s face more than anything.

“it just… it just happened, i don't know how!” he blurts out truthfully, because he really doesn't know how.

he just knows he likes it a lot now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for svt so i miiiiight have went ooc BUT i hope everyone liked it!!!!!
> 
> also excuse that instagram format ;-; and 3'4th got deleted bc i used an emoji (¬▂¬)


End file.
